


Obstructed View

by eternalsojourn



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne stops by to see if Arthur wants a ride to dinner. She stumbles across Arthur and Eames in the middle of something altogether quite personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstructed View

The sound of a smack is loud and Ariadne jumps, eyes going wide. She quiets her breathing and with silent footsteps moves towards the door to the living room of Arthur’s rented townhouse. She’d been surprised when he hadn’t answered her knocks, and alarmed to find the door unlocked. The startling crack of a skin on skin has her frightened of what she’ll see.

The door is half open and she hangs back, peeking through the crack between the door and the jamb.

Her eyes widen once more, this time in shock as she sees Arthur bent over and leaning on the arm of the sofa, resting on his elbows. He lets out a pained and desperate cry, then returns to whimpering and rocking his body back and forth. Eames is fucking him hard, pushing Arthur’s shirt up out of the way, half stepping on the trousers that lay pooled, still caught on one of Arthur’s ankles. Eames pulls back, not quite fully withdrawing and smacks again across the bright pink of Arthur’s flesh, at the crease between ass and thigh and Arthur’s flesh jiggles with the impact.

“You like that? What do you want, you want me to fuck you harder?” Eames asks, voice rough.

Arthur replies, a simple reshaping of his whimper, “Yeah. Oh fuck, yeah. Harder.”

Eames cracks him sharply once more before picking up the pace, shoving his cock roughly into Arthur’s reddened hole.

Craning to see more, Ariadne shifts back and forth to sweep the whole scene. It’s maddening taking it in in slivers, but she doesn’t dare move further into the room.

Arthur pushes himself up onto his hands and Eames presses him back down, cool as you please. In fact, Eames shows only the slightest signs of fatigue, the vaguest sheen of sweat on his bare back, his trousers down far enough to partially reveal his ass muscles flexing as he thrusts.

The whimpering has been constant, but it’s apparently not enough for Eames because he commands, “Moan for me, let me hear you. Let me hear how badly you need to be fucked.”

Arthur complies, a long, loud groan uttered towards the ground as he rests his head on his forearms. He reaches down between his legs and rubs frantically at his cock for a second before letting go like he’s been burned, fingers flexing and twitching with the desire to jerk himself. His cock, angry red and hard, bounces and twitches.

“Eames, I wanna come,” Arthur begs. “I wanna come I wanna come,” he chants like a mantra, like he’s been thinking it so long the words have lost their meaning.

“Not yet, just hold on,” Eames says, spreading Arthur open with one hand, fingers digging roughly into his flesh. “Hold on a little more, love, just a little more.” Arthur rapidly jerks again twice, and lets go just as suddenly, shaking with need.

Ariadne wonders how long Arthur’s been waiting already. Unconsciously she slips her hand into her jeans, rubbing at herself over her panties.

Eames grips Arthur’s hips with both hands and drives in, his breath finally coming in audible huffs. He leans over Arthur’s form and reaches under, lightly cradling Arthur’s cock before murmuring, so quietly Ariadne strains to catch it, “Come with me. You’re so good, waiting. Come with me, Arthur.”

The mewl that comes from Arthur then sounds like he’s crying with relief as Eames rocks into him and jerks his cock once, twice, and then Arthur comes, shuddering and tense and Eames huffs into Arthur’s hair, his groan mingling with Arthur’s sounds, nearly drowned out.

Realizing in a panic that her cover noise is about to stop, Ariadne tears herself away from the scene and slips out the front door, struggling to calm her heartbeat and relax the jitteriness at almost being caught. She climbs in her car and simply sits for a minute, collecting herself.

When she arrives at the restaurant, Cobb is already there. He looks behind her.

“I thought you were stopping to see if Arthur needed a ride,” he says.

“No, I think Eames is taking care of it,” she replies. “Maybe we should just order without them.” She picks up her menu quickly to hide her smirk.

**End**


End file.
